High Tide
by LorekeeperSam
Summary: Archie has a daughter who quit Team Aqua. She stole the blue orb from him and returned it to Mt. Pyre where she became a priestess protecting the orbs. When she falls in love will her passion lead her to endanger the very orbs she swore to protect? T for serious mood, battles and reference to death of pokemon and people since it is Mt Pyre.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome everybody! I appreciate that you stopped by. This is a story about the life and feelings of two original characters in a tenuous world that may soon be engulfed in water or fire. Because the story mostly takes place on Mt. Pyre you will also encounter some elements of the supernatural too. Though this pokemon fic is primarily a drama and a love story, its not 100% one genre or the other. There will still be a bit of fantasy now and then and pokemon battles!

I have two other stories I am working on right now, a rarepair comedy Wedding Yells and drama about Team Plasma called N's Shadow. They're kinda all competing for my attention since I work slowly :) I plan to complete all of my fanfictions, but I will likely prioritize the story that I think more people would like to read unless a bolt of inspiration suddenly strikes. So if you like High Tide then let me know. Obviously you don't have to review, follow or do anything that you do not want to, but it does help me to keep track of who is reading.

Happy reading!

\- Lore

* * *

 **I: Back from the Dead**

Dylan stood in front of her adoptive family. A lake of hair poured down her hips as she made a deep bow before the couple. The priestess had two braided tendrils held together by a heart scale, and wore a ceremonial crown on her head made from palm bark, prism scale, cowrie and abalone. Her last totem was a teardrop-shaped amulet that hung from her neck known as mystic water, a talisman to enhance the power of water-based moves.

Though she wore sacred robes Dylan had not come from a line of priests, but a den of thieves. She left Team Aqua when she was twelve, but Team Aqua had not left her. Archie's people were distinctive men and women with dark pools of indigo for eyes and brown skin like the earth. It was almost unnerving to see a female version of Archie standing in attendance at Mt. Pyre, guarding the colored orbs.

"Honorable Grandparents," said Dylan, clasping her hands together."Do I have your permission to take Goldeen to the top of the mountain for the water ceremony?"

"There is no need to be so formal with us Dylan-chan," the old woman replied with a broad smile.

An old man wearing glasses with lenses the size of voltorbs rose from his rocking chair. "Such a loving girl, but always so serious. We hoped that by now you would come to see this as your home as much as ours."

"I do sir, I do with all of my heart. You have each shown me every kindness," Dylan exclaimed, finally making eye contact.

"Go on and flatter these old bones of ours," she chuckled, lifting her granddaughter's chin gently. "We are the ones who are treated with kindness. You are like our Phoebe. We thank Rayquaza everyday for sending you to us. It is your strength that keeps the orbs safe from every threat."

"That's not true Grandmother," she cried out, placing her head on the old woman's shoulder. She turned and looked back at her grandfather with love. "You both taught me everything I know."

"Bless your heart," she said, presenting the girl with a bowl that contained a plump but lovely goldfish with what seemed to be a unicorn horn protruding from its skull.

The old woman looked at Dylan and still saw Phoebe. They were about the same age, both dark-skinned with similar eyes, raven hair and were able to speak to the dead. They might have been sisters.

In other ways the two girls were as different as Mt. Chimney to the cool sea surrounding Sootopolis City. Phoebe was genkai and curious, while Dylan seemed decades older just from the look in her eyes as she sternly performed her needlework.

Her manner was understandable. Dylan had left behind everyone and everything she had ever known, trying to do the right thing. Her father was the head of Team Aqua. She had never spoken of a mother.

 _She does not even have one friend her own age,_ the old woman thought to herself pityingly. _Only us two old-timers and pokemon to talk to._

The old man asked, "Is there anything else sweetheart?"

"No Grandfather, you have prepared me well," she said, bowing again out of habit. "With your permission I will take my leave now to prepare the grounds atop the mountain."

"Always remember that you are our granddaughter now," she said hugging her tightly.

Dylan nodded as both of her grandparents came and kissed her on the forehead. She accepted Goldeen, then silently carried the fishbowl up the staircase to the highest level the tower.

 _It was one thing for an old couple to live out our days on this mountain, and another for a woman as young and spirited as Dylan to scrub floors and build funeral pyres until she was gray and bent over,_ the old woman thought with a shake of her head, watching her disappear into the dark.

 _Yet, I am not brave enough to tell her to go. We are old and frail. The goldeen I found fishing is the closest I have to a trained pokemon. Without Dylan here or Phoebe how long can we ward off criminals? How many years do we even have left?_

Dylan climbed the spiral staircase, passing mediums and channelers who had come to the shrine to hone their skills. Hex Maniacs were on their knees, their faces buried into the corners of the walls as they stuck pins into their voodoo dolls. The women sported wild unkempt hair. All the while psychics leaned against the wall with disinterest.

The psychic men were barefoot as usual, clad in black and white, moving pokeballs through the air with just one look by using telekinesis. As far as they were concerned a girl who had only memorized a few eulogies was nothing compared with _their_ power.

There was a fairytale girl who whispered to her mom about how very pretty the priestess was, and that she wanted to be just like her when she grew up. Dylan's face remained ice as she walked by a wall of urns.

Some trainers bowed in the presence of the high priestess, but Dylan acted as though every man or woman visiting the shrine was invisible to her. There was a pelipper who was no longer living, and that was her only concern. The pokemon's trainer was devastated, and Dylan's place was to make Pelipper's journey to the next world a swift and peaceful one, rather than stand around and listen to gossip and flattery.

She stepped outside into the light. The air was clean and spring flowers were in bloom, a welcome change from the heavy fumes of lax incense that filled the halls.

Out of a patch of grass appeared a stray pokemon. Vulpix's face was closer to a lamb than a fox, with round, soulful eyes. His fur was brick-colored, his underbelly soft and creamy. A fluffy fan of six orange tails coiled behind him as he mewed at Dylan. She set food out for him daily.

Dylan wanted to wave at him, but now was not the time. She was beginning the ritual and was going to keep a straight face. Vulpix followed the pair of thin, waif legs up the hardstone stairway. The human and pokemon entered the fog together, venturing into the deepest part of the graveyard.

She knelt by a boulder and faced the empty grave. This was the place where they would bury Pelipper once the trainer arrived with the bird pokemon's body.

A band dangled from her wrist with a clam shell attached to the string. She struck the shell bell over and over again with her fingers, filling the cemetery with the sound of stones clashing against each other in a rattle.

Vulpix stayed back, situating himself in a patch of grass with his paws crossed. The big jasper eyes shined with interest. He had not seen this ritual before. Vulpix yawned and stretched as Dylan began playing a jolly tune on the white flute. Before he realized it his head was bopping along to the melody.

She clutche a circle of prayer beads that hung around her palm, closed her eyes and whispered fervently, "The ground on which we stand is sacred, the blood of great ancestors runs through it."

Goldeen circled the bowl anxiously, knowing that at any moment the priestess would call on her to perform her duties and cleanse the space with water.

The sky opened and a flock of wingull poured out of the heavens and descended on the cemetery. Vulpix stared amazed at the hundreds of white birds that walked across the grass and perched on the text of the headstones. Hordes were never this large.

Many of the seabirds covered Dylan from head to toe, perching on her wrist and in her hair, nuzzling her neck, thirsting for the belue berries in her crown, making their high-pitched cries and carrying with them the smell of salt water.

They were cute, slim pokemon with airplane-line wings, upturned tail feathers and innocent, dark eyes. However, appearances could be deceiving. Dylan kept her eyes closed as she carried on with the ritual. She knew as a priestess what the pokemon really were- dead.

The wingull that played in the graveyard had died years ago. They were the ancestors of the pelipper that would be buried this week. Trainers and pet-owners had been bringing their pokemon to Mt Pyre for centuries. When Dylan played the white flute it was a call to the ancient pokemon to let them know that another pokemon had died, and would try to cross over and be with them soon. It was her job as a priestess to request that they help him and be good to him.

Grandmother had told Dylan that it was best not to look at the dead pokemon when they came to attend a wake. Even though the spirits were generally benevolent, they were still pokemon, and some would long to have a pokemon trainer again. If they made eye contact they might settle on her! It was very important not to excite the wondering souls any more than was necessary for the ceremony, to be respectful and not offend the ghosts, but not form any attachment.

The priestess sat a reveal glass on the moss-covered tiles of stone without ever opening her eyes. Next to the mirror was a plate full of every kind of berry to appease the spirits of the dead. The food remained untouched as the pokemon walked about the grave site.

"I humbly speak in the presence of greater beings than myself. I give thanks, and pray that you will accept Pelipper and teach him your ways good spirits."

With closed eyes she held up a second bell, the soothe bell, and shook the tiny silver instrument. It chimed a sweet harmony to make the ghosts all around her rejoice.

Had she opened her eyes she would have seen a shadow standing behind her. There was no pokemon visible, just the the contour of a pelipper. This was the spirit of the pokemon that would be buried soon. He had arrived at Mt. Pyre and was waiting for his trainer to bring his body for proper burial. He was not fully part of this world any longer, but neither had he completely crossed over into the next, and was nothing more than a shadow.

"Goldeen, aqua ring now," Dylan demanded with hands still clasped in prayer.

"Goldeeeen!" cried the white and red goldfish, leaping from the bowl.

The pokemon's large, heavily lidded eyes grew serious as she surrounded herself with a circle of water. This was her moment! Goldeen was determined to make everyone proud. A wall of bubbles filled the cemetery as Dylan continued to pray. The priestess grasped handfuls of shoal salt and tossed them into the open grave.

Dylan slipped a black flute from her pocket and played the same melody she had performed on the white flute, but this time she played it backwards and lowered the key. It was the instrument that would close the circle and send the pokemon away.

One by one the ancestral spirits took to the skies, and wrapped themselves in the clouds, never to be seen again.

Dylan opened her eyes only after she heard the flapping of wings come to a stop, and knew for certain that the ritual was over and no one had stayed behind. She carefully picked up her tools, washed them off and walked to the entrance of the graveyard, holding the fishbowl with Goldeen close to her heart. Vulpix rushed out behind her.

"Goldeen, quickly," she asked, standing just outside of the gateway. "Cleanse me so I can set foot in the temple again."

"Goldeen," the pokemon responded in an assuring tone of voice.

A ring of water appeared over Dylan's head. Vulpix hurried away, careful not to get his paws and six tails wet as Goldeen used soak. Drops of holy water fell from the halo that formed around the priestess, washing her clean.

"Thank you Goldeen," said the priestess petting the wet fish scale.

The fish smiled. "Goldeen, goldeen!"

Dylan held a cleanse tag. She threw the pink and white ofuda at the arched entrance to the graveyard, adding a little extra protection for restless spirits.

Dylan's ears were filled with a gentle ringing. The music was similar to wind chimes. Only one pokemon made such a sound. She looked at the sky and saw a round psychic pokemon. The cheerful pokemon's color scheme blended in with the sky as she floated by. A papery tail trailed behind her across the clouds. However, Chimecho's expression was far from her usual joyful mood. She was beside herself with worry.

Dylan already knew why she had come. "We are not alone it would seem."

She left Goldeen with Chimecho to watch over her, then ran back into her home. The fox pokemon raced behind Dylan, ready to do whatever he could to help. She had instructed the Chimecho to use her cry as a warning bell whenever she saw intruders near. Her sudden appearance and the sound of the bells meant only one thing- someone was after the orbs.

They were the guardians of precious relics that belonged to Kyogre and Groudon. There would always be thieves who would seek to use their power to their own ends. _People like my father,_ she thought with shame.

At the bottom level of the temple stood hooded men and women in red. All of the visiting trainers had left. The priestess of Mt Pyre held her ground with a net ball in the palm of her hand, ready for battle with Team Magma. Dylan was on her own.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi there readers and writers!

I haven't updated any of my stories in months, which is not like me. I have really missed this place, and am sorry for staying away. This spring I found myself in a very controlling and toxic relationship. I was put through hell, and stopped writing because my entire life was turned upside down by a bad boyfriend. I escaped that situation, and am with a wonderful new boy.

I have had a lot of ideas and really want to get to work on writing again before Christmas. This is my first update since June. Keep watching because I plan to add a brand new pokemon story or two to make up for my disappearance. Maybe even a Harry Potter story too.

\- Happy Holidays

* * *

II

Where Water and Fire Meet  


Dylan's eyes burned at the sight of intruders from Team Magma. After all the years of singing hymns atop Mt Pyre the fighting spirit of s Team Aqua member hadn't been washed out of Dylan, nor had the old grudge between Team Magma and Team Aqua burnt out after all.

"This is a house of prayer for people and pokemon. Where is your shame?" asked the priestess coldly as her enemies surrounded the church.

Vulpix made a circle around Dylan and stood staring at the strange men and women. His eyes changed. His body glowed as he prepared for attack. The hairs on the burnt umber coat stood up straight, trembling with rage. All six of his tails stiffened and splayed outward. His gaze fell on a tall, lean man in the center of the crowd. Vulpix could recognize a pack leader when he saw one. The balance of power resided with _that one_. The one in control was a patrician fellow with a high-necked collar that gave him the erect posture of a girafarig. The gentleman wore square-framed glasses. He dressed in blood red, the same as the rest of his gang. Even the hair that swept his shoulders was red.

Team Magma's leader Maxie kept his head held high. There was an imperious expression stamped on his face. A swellow-tail frock coat reached all the way down to his boots, trailing across the tiles as he walked slowly toward Dylan, seeming taller and greater with each step. He was so assured as he moved through Mt Pyre that every square foot he covered somehow became _his_ domain.

Dylan kept her hand on the pokeball hidden in her robes in the way a soldier guarded their sword.

'Where is your vision child?" asked the leader of Team Magma, adjusting his glasses. "Ours is a noble organization whose goal is to propel humanity to even greater heights of progress. You could become one of the young people here to help shape humanity's future. You who call yourself a priestess should think more about others. It is selfish."

The vulpix at Dylan's feet made himself vocal as they tried to intimidate Dylan. He spat out fire like a blowtorch while crying his own name."Vul!"

Dylan raised her hand gently so that Vulpix understood not to use to violence if it could be avoided. Vulpix stopped his flamethrower, and looked at the closest thing he had to a pokemon trainer. She would always try first to keep the peace before disturbing the hundreds of pokemon souls that resided at Mt. Pyre. He held his head down at how naive humans could be.

A Magma grunt raised his pokeball, but their leader Maxie placed his arm forward as well. The priestess had not yet shed blood, so neither would he unless of course she stayed obstinate. Maxie considered himself a perfectly reasonable man.

A strange laughter echoed through Mr Pyre. A Magma Admin stepped into the light. The mechanical laugh came from a figure with devil horns on her hood. The half-hidden face was pale and mannequin-like. Wisps of violet hair framed her cheekbones. The laughing woman spoke in a childlike voice that sounded as though she had inhaled helium, unnerving Vulpix. "You're...so cute! A Team Aqua member... thinks she knows ... what's best for the development of humanity? Haha!"

"No, but the ancient people of Hoenn knew a great deal, and feared to awaken the ancient forces," Dylan said gravely.

Courtney stopped smiling.

A second admin with a black head of hair stood upfront, covering his ears as Dylan spoke. He was a stout and square fellow with heavy feet emphasized by his boots, and the comportment of a rhyhorn. Yet he grinned from ear to ear with the expression of a gourgeist, assured that he was the smartest person in the room. The admin stuck out his tongue.

"You really, really, really should stop. You annoying undertaker you! Team Magma wants to expand the land mass and build homes for people and pokemon alike," he bellowed, putting a finger to his round, pie-like face with an exaggerated gesture as if he was lost in thought. A malicious smile appeared. "Wait a second? Isn't it Team Aqua who wants to drown the world in a great big flood that would kill everyone? _You_ sound more like the criminals who threaten humanity!"

"Yes, I wanted that to be the world once," said Dylan looking away as the Magma grunts taunted her. She slowly picked up a cup, looked into Maxie's eyes and offered the cup to him. "I left Team Aqua. You too can stop and disband Team Magma if you want."

In her hand was a stone vessel containing the sacred drink of Mt. Pyre. The cornn berries for the wine had been crushed in front of a hunk of soul dew, absorbing the light omitted from the jewel under the sun. The power of the psychic dragon twins Latias and Latios was speaking. The wine was filled with petals from a shiny roselia that had the power to relax a troubled mind. There was a tiny pearl inside cast off from a Grumpig. The pearl of wisdom had to be swallowed in an act of piety. Accepting the cup meant a new life.

"Its poison boss!" cried the round-shouldered man.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Maxie asked, sneering at the cup. "Does this mean you are incapable of defeating me?"

Dylan raised the cup and drank it herself, showing that no harm would come from sipping from the Cup of Life. Without saying a word, she offered the cup to Maxie again.

"You are...interesting," stammered the laughing the girl.

"Boss, I say she just doesn't want _us_ to have the orbs. I bet Archie is probably somewhere in the back room with all of the orbs! He's the real mastermind behind it all. She's his daughter! Team Aqua's undertaker here just doesn't want us around so that _they_ can flood the world. She just wants Kyogre instead of Groudon," said the heavyset man, stomping on the floor of the church.

No power on earth could prevent Vulpix from biting the pokemon trainer. He bared his fangs and attacked. It took Vulpix time to tear through the leather of the admin's glove, but get through he did, and chomped right down on the palm of his hand. The admin waddled around, trying to shake the fox pokemon off of him, but Vulpix stuck to him like glue.

"Courtney and Tabitha that is enough!" said Maxie sternly, both arms still folded behind his back.

Maxie did not even bother to look back. There was a look of contempt on his face. He was an eloquent man, and perfectly capable of defending himself without two fools.

"Please drink, and leave these orbs at Mt Pyre where they belong. I don't want to keep fighting," said Dylan with her arm still outstretched, holding the cup.

Maxie knocked the stone cup from Dylan's hands, staining the tile with wine."It is a pity that you are so literal-minded, its a saddening trait in one so young."

Maxie threw a pokeball to the ground. Out of the light appeared a red camel with stones on his back where humps should have sat. Candle flames on top of his head in place of tufts of hair. Camerupt breathed smoke, eager for a taste of battle.

"The pokemon who reside here won't forgive you anymore."

She opened the net ball she received from Archie many years ago. As the teal ball shook the halls filled with a sorrowful moan from the pokemon inside. Out of the stream of light emerged a milky serpent with rose-colored antennae and large feminine eyes that resembled pink quartz. There was a horn at the top of the wondrous creature's head and a long flowing fin on each side of her face, trailing down to the floor like yards of pink silk. The pokemon's tail stretched around the stone tiles for yards. Her scales shimmered, reflecting back the low light of the candle-filled prayer hall. The Milotic circled Dylan, waiting for her trainer's instructions.

Grandfather came down the stairs, hearing the commotion. He held onto the railing carefully, having just recovered from a broken hip. "Dylan, are you alright?"

Vulpix sensed sudden fear. Dylan tried to remain icy and unafraid in front of Team Magma, but the fox knew the smell of sweat. She was terrified that they might kill the old man. He stopped chasing Tabitha and went back to Dylan.

"I'm fine Grandfather," she said, then turned to the Vulpix and whispered. "Please protect him my friend, or he will hurt himself."

Vulpix looked at the doddering old man fumbling through his pockets for a pokeball. He sprinted over to shield Grandfather so that he would have time to run away, but the old man would not leave his granddaughter. No matter how hard Vulpix's muzzle pushed against him he stayed as stubborn as an old mudsdale. Grandfather prided himself as being the source of talent that Phoebe inherited her strength from.

"Don't worry Dylan, stay close to me! I won't let them hurt you!" he called out, ignoring the Vulpix that nudged his old legs

She begged, "Please stay upstairs, lock yourself in and protect Grandmother!"

"It is to be a double battle then," said Maxie with a snap of fingers, glancing back at his grunts, not caring particularly which one fought at his side.

A touch of intrigue bled through in Maxie's baritone now. He had never seen the old man fight.

"Interesting," chirped Courtney happily at the chance to battle alongside her messiah, kill the interesting girl and make Team Magma's vision a reality.

An old woman's voice flooded with worry came from this distance.

"Dylan!" she gasped, watching helplessly at the top of the stairs as Team Magma surrounded her husband and granddaughter. "Oh no!"

"Go Torkoal!" Grandpa cried, raising his hand high with a clenched fist around the white and red ball. "We'll fight fire with fire!"

Out of the light appeared a slow-moving orange turtle with a shell that looked like used charcoal. The long-necked creature looked around confused for a moment, snorted out a puff of smoke before gradually dragging his heavy feet down the stairs.

This time Courtney's laugh was not the only one that echoed through Mt. Pyre, nearly the entire team rocked with laughter as they watched the coal pokemon shuffle around the room, all except Maxie who showed no emotion.

Dylan looked on pityingly at Grandfather's humiliation. _Poor Torkoal tries, he's a determined little pokemon, but no match for Team Magma. And I can't use the move surf with him on the field now. Milotic's attack will hurt Torkoal as well._

Maxie lowered his glasses. There was an insert on the side of the glasses frame that might have been a rare diamond. Maxie stroked the stone. His pokemon Camerupt began to react to his trainer's keystone, and light surrounded the pokemon. It let out a manticore-like cry, transforming before their eyes into mega Camerupt.

The double hump of stone turned to one enormous slab of volcanic glass. Lava trickled down the black mounds of rock as the creature grew in size and his face became more aggressive.

"Mightyena, I want to analyze her. Crunch this cutie!" Courtney said, bursting with excitement, clutching a pokeball over her heart and sending a black and silver wolf into the temple.

There were dark markings etched up and down the faded gray face and underneath the creature's eyelids. It gave Mightyena the appearance of wearing war paint as he went in for the kill. The orange eyes looked ominously over the faces in the room. He dashed on his feet, and in a heartbeat sank his fangs into Milotic's scales, mauling the sea creature before she could initiate any attack. The magical scales were soft, and with his superior speed cutting through them was as easy as tearing fabric for Mightyena's jaws.

Torkoal was of no help as Team Magma's pokemon ganged up and pummeled the water pokemom. He was only halfway down the stairs, hoping that the battle would not be over before he could use a move.

Beads of light encircled Camerupt, his fur and skin began to glow as it attacked Milotic, pushing her backward. Out of the light came a strange elemental energy, vines and leaves as sharp as broken glass scratched Milotic's face.

Maxie smiled. Camerupt had used hidden power grass, a nasty surprise for the water pokemon he knew Team Aqua would always have. Though he found it strange Dylan had not attacked first. Her pokemon was slow, but should not have been _this_ slow.

The diamond pattern on Milotic's underbelly began to glow. Her tail fins made a sharp gesture, striking Mightyena square across the fur of his chest, using the full weight of her towering 20-foot figure. Flashes of blue cut through the air, making it it look as though Milotic commanded a battle fan as she hit Mightyena with her back fin.

The higher level pokemon sent Mightyena sailing out of the doorway of the temple from the attack Dragon Tail. Courtney gasped and ran down the steps after her pokemon. She was disgraced in front of the boss!

 _Clever girl,_ Maxie thought to himself. _Dragon tail always moves last, but removes enemies from battle. She took both attacks, biding her time so she could clear the battlefield of unwanted company. If only you had been my child, and not that fool Archie's, then you might have made something of yourself._

"Milotic use ice beam!"

The water snake covered in rainbow scales whistled a lament. Icicles formed around her mouth as she blew out a cold wind that gathered into pieces of ice and pelted Camerupt.

Camerupt gritted his teeth as he endured the stab of icicles in the name of his trainer. He was pushed back towards the wall by the blast of ice from Milotic, but dug his hooves into the cobblestone of the floor, fighting against the angry winter and standing strong.

Maxie's gaze stayed focused. He spoke to Camerupt, assuring his pokemon with the velvet of his voice as he pointed at their enemy. "Use earth power now!"

Just as Torkoal got to the bottom of the stairs the stone beneath his feet shook, and the inlay of the floor cracked. A mix or mud and lava ran down the grout lines as Camerupt summoned an attack against both the turtle and water snake at once. Torkoal was sent backward and splattered with soil. His shell hit the ground hard and nearly cracked opened. Torkoal groaned, left with only a few hit points after the super-effective move.

Vials of holy water fell from the shelves, bursting into bits on the floor as the temple shook from the attacks. Monks ran in every different direction. It was an earthquake that sealed away any visitors who might have lingered in the other rooms as pillars fell. The heads from pokemon idols were knocked clean off as chinks came down from the ceiling. Grandmother put her hand to her mouth in horror as she watched thousands of years worth of history crumble away.

Vulpix used howl, trying to warn the old man, but he was not fast enough.

"My husband!" Grandmother cried, running to the bottom of the stairs to find the old man had fallen to the foot of the staircase.

"Milotic mirror coat," Dylan implored her pokemon without looking back, clutching a cabinet for support while the room shook.

The temple was practically falling down around Dylan's ears as Camerupt rampaged.

The white and coral serpent was caked from head to tail in mud from the ground pokemon's attack. Milotic shook her long neck, ridding herself of the dirt in her eyes as best she could. Filth dropped from her underbelly and tail as the once beautiful scales bled from the rocks Camerupt had yanked from the ground and pelted her with.

She was still fit for battle! The torn red scales began to glow with white light as Milotic coiled into a circle. Bits of mirror went sailing back at Camerupt and Maxie, each one did the damage of a flying dagger. Milotic had absorbed Earth Power and sent Camerupt's attack back with double the strength as before. The camel collapsed at last.

"Camerupt!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Now Milotic, wrap your body around this man. Hold team Magma's leader here so that he can face justice!"

Maxie's face flashed with anger, then shame as he looked away from his followers who had witnessed every moment. He recalled Camerupt to his pokeball. The red beam of light from the ball touched the fallen camel and he disappeared inside of the device. "We retreat now to preserve my vision of the future, come!"

The men and women of Team Magma ran away, while Milotic's long tail reached after them, obeying Dylan. The mermaid tail just missed coiling around Tabitha's ankle as he ran out of the temple, but she succeeded in tripping another grunt.

Vulpix chased after them too, opening his muzzle and letting out a powerful fire spin attack. With his breath a wall was erected to keep everyone in the holy house.

Courtney stood in the doorway with her Mightyena, but this time a black, cloud-like pokemon levitated beside her with a weary expression upon his face.

"Weezing, self-destruct!" Courtney shouted.

Dylan felt a sharp pain instantly drill into her ears, but heard no sound as light filled the room. Debris flew at her, bloodying her forehead as she was thrown backward by the explosion. Her skull made contact with the stone wall, shutting her eyes at once. Her limp, smashed body fell to the ground as the fire spread uncontrollably through the room.

The screams of the trapped old woman and the smell of gunfire and blood filled the temple as Team Magma abandoned the family in the burning building.


End file.
